


Tarushmi

by Totoseok



Category: Sunmi
Genre: F/F, Lesbians unite, Tarushmi, sunmi loves tarushi, tarushi loves sunmi, tarushmi is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoseok/pseuds/Totoseok
Summary: Sunmi falls for tarushi





	1. Chapter 1

Tarushi took a sip of her mango smoothie when a beautiful powerful Korean lesbian talented queen sat across from her 

 

Tarushi gay panicked 

Then they got married because sunmi found tarushi huddled in the corner panicking adorable 

Then sunmi got out the strap-

 

The end


	2. Chapter 2

THE WEDDING DAY

Namjoon walked tarushi up the isle where sunmi stood looking flawless as usual 

Hyuna stood best woMAN nearly in tears and gashina played throughout the venue during the reception 

They dance to siren and went on their honeymoon where tarushi proceeded to do Sunmis laundry ironing the expensive clothes that cost more than tarushi herself cinderushi she might as well name herself 

And then cheeky nandos uwu

And if you listened carefully you can here Yoongi yelling for attention in the other apartment while his boyfriends Jungkook and Hoseok focus on each other


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breakup *press A to pay respect* 😪

“I’m sick of doing your laundry” tarushi said softly her head rested on sunmis shoulder 

“You mean our laundry?”

“No I mean yours can’t you just do it yourself?” Tarushi sat up and frown as sunmi glared at her “you never complained about it before”

“So doesn’t mean I don’t like it”

Sunmi frowned “well I don’t like your bts album displayed on our bedroom wall” tarushi looked so shocked and offended “so you’re saying you don’t like my Jungkook photo card displayed on our wall above our bed on my first kpop album!?”

Sunmi shook her head “I’m jealous because it’s not my album!!”

“Well it’s not like you gave me your album when we first met sunmi!!”

Sunmi got up and stormed into the bedroom she threw the album on the floor and replaced it with fast and furious repackaged by eco location with a jongkai touching his micro dong shirtless with gun holster and rose in mouth cringy ‘sexy’ dance photo card tarushi let tears pour down her face “h-how could you!” She yelled fall on balling her eyes out sunmi looked at her dead in the eyes and said “in this house we now Stan eco location”

Tarushi pushes sunmi and threw her wedding ring to the floor “I hate you! I wish I never married you!!”

Tarushi ran to hopekookgis apartment and cried on the couch with Yoongi who still wanted attention.

“It’s okay tarushi men ain’t shit because they never pay attention or hold your hand when you want them to!” Yoongi shouted “that’s nice dear!” Hoseok called back “I’m a lesbian yoongo boingo” 

Yoongi pouted “mayhaps you sure chat with Jin he is to lesbians what Jeff goldblum is to lesbians”

Tarushi made her way to Jins as Yoongi was about to finally get it on with his boyfriend uwu 

Jin opened the door to hand up tarushi non existent coat and out fell joon jimbo And Tae 

“Oof” Jin said walking straight past that mess and too his couch “sunmi ain’t shit she made tarushi cry imma beat her ass how dare she” Jin ranted the door bell rang and tarushi answered it it was sunmi was a new bts album and a joon photocard as well as one of her own albums “I’m sorry I broke your album and replaced it with fast and furious repackaged by eco location with a jongkai touching his micro dong shirtless with gun holster and rose in mouth cringy ‘sexy’ dance photo card I brought you a new bts album and I brought you mine :((( I DoNt like eco location I just wanted to make you upset I’m sorry :(( are we still married?? I’ll do the laundry I promise :((“

Tarushi smiled softly and nodded they went back to their apartment “men AINT shit they couldn’t even give me good advice oof” tarushi said and sunmi replied with “it’s literally three am and I was asleep but it really be like that sometimes goodnight tarushi”

“Goodnight sunmi”


End file.
